


Episode 1: Hot Ride

by Dophne



Series: The Smut Files: Stony Edition [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accusations of Cheating, Cheating, GOSH, M/M, Make up sex, Miscommunication, Misunderstanding, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secrets, Some Plot, Steve Tries, Stubborness, Talks of possessivness, a lot of prep, and all the lube, bad decision making, both make mistakes, bottom!tony, but just for the Porn, doing it on a motorcycle, these dorks need to learn to talk to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne
Summary: Steve just wanted to surprise Tony with a personally made bike. He did not mean for it to go this far. Will Tony understand? Or will it be over for Steven G. Rogers?





	Episode 1: Hot Ride

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I WRITE A SEX SCENE! So please be gentle with me :)
> 
> WARNING: This is NOT how you cope with situations. Please be warned that Tony's possessive talk is just what it is, talk. If Steve really wanted to leave him he would let him gladly. Also these boys suck at communicating and each are more stubborn than the next. 
> 
> This was written for fun so just enjoy the bit of angst that lead up to the moment and I hope you enjoy!

Steve had gone through fifteen motorcycles before Tony had drawn the line. Which made sense because each one before had only lasted him a few months before getting totally wrecked and totaled. So when Tony came to Steve on his birthday a year since they started dating and gave him a basic wireframe of a 1940s harley, he knew Tony meant it as a joke. Something to remind him of all the poor bikes he had destroyed but instead Steve took it as a challenge. He was going to build that bike from the ground up. All by himself without Tony knowing. Keep it a surprise for him.

 

Except Steve had not realized how much time the bike would take up. He worked on it every moment he got to himself and it seemed like he was still so far from something that could blow Tony away. To make up for it, Steve put a lot more effort in taking Tony on romantic dates and amping up their sex life. It was guilt but Steve figured Tony would not mind…

 

Until he did. Steve was surprised to find Tony sitting in the penthouse living room staring angrily at a blank TV screen. At first, Steve thought Tony just had a bad day but the moment his genius turned to look at him, he knew it was more than that. He watched Tony get up from the couch and move towards him with a very angry sway in his step and a part of Steve knew that he had fucked up somehow. “I will be frank Steven,” Tony looked at him with cold fury in his eyes, “are you cheating on me?”

 

Steve was stunned silent. Of all the scenarios that played in his mind not one lead to this question. He should have seen it though knowing how Tony over thinks and over analyzes everything. Fuck. This was not supposed to happen. Tony was not supposed to figure it out. Not supposed to at least think that Steve was cheating on him. He never meant for it to get this bad. It seemed like Tony took his silence as an answer and was about to say something when Steve shouted out a quick, “NO!” Forcing Tony to close his mouth and glare at Steve disbelievingly. Of course Tony would not believe him.

 

“Oh? And what exactly are you doing almost all hours of the day? I asked FRIDAY if you were in the penthouse and she answered that you were not in fact _home,"_ Tony growled angrily looking ready to cry which was rare for Tony and even rarer for Steve to bare witness to it.

 

“I am not,” Steve assured, “I swear.”

 

“I don’t believe you,” Tony sniffed, “though I am curious. I would like to meet her so from a week from today we will go out to dinner with your allusive mistress.”

 

“Tony-” Steve tried to reason again but Tony seemed set on it. Guess Steve had only one more week to finish up the motorcycle. A part of him wanted to drag Tony to the garage but the larger and more stubborn part told him to wait.

 

He might regret the decision later but it was too late then, Tony was leaving.

 

“You’re sleeping on the couch by the way!” Tony called as he disappeared around the corner leaving Steve to stand awkwardly alone in the penthouse.

 

“You know FRIDAY I told you to not tell him my exact location but you could have told him I was in the tower,” Steve growled at the ceiling.

 

“I was only following your orders Captain,” FRIDAY responded coolly, “did I do mess up?”

 

Steve sighed, he couldn't really blame an AI. It was his fault after all.  

  
  


It's been six days and eight hours and Steve was still not done with the bike. It was taking up all his time and did not help convince Tony of the fact that he was not cheating on him. Well, his exact words were, “busy getting all your stuff in order for this weekend’s date? Tell your mistress to dress fancy I feel like going for steak.” And Steve could swear that the couch felt a little harder that night. It was scary how vindictive Tony was being but then again if Steve thought Tony had cheated...he would not be as forgiving.

 

“Come on girl,” Steve whispered at the bike, “work for me.” But Steve knew she was not yet complete. If the last and final part came in tomorrow, Steve would be done. He never thought he would get to this point but the motivation to make it so good for Tony is what pushed him forward to finishing the beast.

 

“Captain,” FRIDAY interrupts his work to say, “Bossman would like to remind you that you now have less than twenty-four hours until your doom. Plan your time wisely.”

 

Steve still was not sure if Tony means to dump him tomorrow but hopefully Tony will change his mind when he sees the bike. Suddenly, Steve felt the daunting pressure to call it all off and show Tony his work. All he really wanted was for Tony to think he was just as capable as him. That Steve was into things Tony was into. It was not that Steve did not enjoy most of what Tony enjoyed but maybe Steve could do something that Tony enjoyed just like what he does with Steve’s love for art.

 

Steve realized that he may have taken this out of hand. That keeping this secret might have been a bad idea. But it was too late now. He knew Tony would not listen. So when tomorrow comes he will show Tony his ‘mysterious mistress’. He just hoped that in ten years they would laugh about it...together.

 

“Would you like to get some rest?” FRIDAY spoke up after five minutes of inactivity. Steve knew that FRIDAY was set up to constantly talk to him if he has gone too still. It was a tactic that worked to keep him from driving himself mad in his own thoughts.

 

“That sounds like a good idea Fifi,” Steve sighed putting the wrench down and pulling the thick leather gloves off. The garage was quiet except for the low hum of some machines running in the closed closet a few feet from where has his secret workshop was set up. It has been a truly lonely week for Steve and he brought that on himself.

 

Steve got up from his seat on the small stool and headed for the elevator on the other end of the room. As he approached it he heard the metal box come to a halt and watched as the metal doors slid open. Steve loved the little sounds of the metal moving within the tower. It kind of reminded him that Tony’s handiwork was in constant motion just like their creator.

 

“Going to the penthouse Captain?” FRIDAY asked quietly. She always asked because Steve had the option to go to his own floor but he needed Tony to know that he was not going anywhere. So Steve just nodded mutely at FRIDAY and felt the elevator begin to move.

 

Tomorrow was going to either make him or break him. He hoped it was the former.

 

\----------------

 

Tony had decided to wear the best suit he got. It was black, the pure kind, with his dark red shirt and white tie. He always dressed to impress and he needed to show this _mistress_ who exactly owns Steve’s heart. He will remind the man whom he belonged to because Tony did not share and he was not ready to let Steve go quite yet.

 

So now he stood in front of his full-length mirror in his closet studying his reflection while trying to decide which cufflinks to go for. He had tried on three different cuffs but nothing seemed to scream enough for him so now he just settled on an old set that Jarvis owned and had passed down to him; Steve liked that kind of thing.

 

“Fifi,” Tony spoke up, “where is Rogers?”

 

“Down in the garage Bossman,” FRIDAY replied. Tony looked at his reflection in confusion wondering what Steve was doing down there. Steve must have been ready to go this early. That man made sure to be on time or super early to everything and this time was probably no different.

 

“I should make him walk,” Tony grumbled as he unconsciously clicked his heels together and nodded to himself before walking out of the closet and into his bedroom.

 

Tony looked at the bed sadly. Ever since Steve had been banished to the couch, Tony found the bed to be a little too big. He was so used to scooting into the center to be surrounded by the space heater that was Steve’s body. An unintentional shiver ran through him. He half regretted sending Steve to the couch and it took all his will at night not to go crawling to him. But he knew he had to do it. It was a small punishment for the crime he paid.

 

“Should I tell him you’re on your way down?” FRIDAY asked but Tony just replied with a curt no and headed towards the elevator. This was happening. He was going to confront Steve’s wh-mistress tonight and he was going in to win. Steve was his. He would make sure both he and his play toy knew it. Steve loved him. Loved _him._ Not her...not some play thing...right?

 

The elevator dinged cutting Tony from his thought process. He looked up from the metal floor of the elevator half-expecting Steve to be there waiting for him just as ready to go. Instead, Tony was met with nothing but soft noise of a tool running in the far corner of the room farthest from the elevator. Tony turned to the noise but saw nothing since his view was blocked by several of his cars.

 

“Hey, Rogers I thou-” Tony began his reprimand only to stop after taking a few steps towards noise to find Steve hunched over something. Tony had stopped halfway because...well because he was surprised to find the man not anywhere near ready! Was he not taking Tony seriously when he warned him seven days ago?

 

“Steven Grant Rogers,” Tony growled again closer to his boyfriend this time making sure he could hear him. Steve stopped what he was doing and turned his bulk towards a very unsuspecting Tony. Steve looked like he came out of one of Tony’s dirty dreams. He was wearing a tight white tank top half covered in- is that _grease?_ and large leather safety gloves that made his hands look larger than they were. He was wearing his favorite black jeans that hugged his body in the most beautiful ways and safety goggles that seem to enlarge his eyes just a bit. Everything about Steve was a perfect turn on for Tony making him both want to scream and simultaneously come all at the same time.

 

“H-hey Tony,” Steve looked sheepishly as he turned in the small stool towards him, “I lost track of time...she’s not ready yet.”

 

Tony blinked, reality finally coming back to him, “what do you mean she’s not ready? Listen here, she had an entire wee-” For the second time that night Tony cut himself off because Steve had moved from his spot which revealed a beautifully done 1940s motorcycle. Tony wanted to go over and touch it and coo at it but he had no idea why it was sitting in his garage...or better yet why Steve was there next to it.

 

“She has been giving me some trouble but she should be in working order now,” Steve spoke up after a minute long silence that fell between them. Tony turned to look at Steve confused before it all came to him. Steve’s mistress...Steve’s whore was a 1940s Harley. Steve had been working on a fucking motorcycle all this time! Why didn’t he just tell him! And fuck. He accused Steve of cheating! FUCK!

 

Steve was probably going to dump him today. Shit. Shit. Shit. _Shit. Shi-_

 

“Tony,” Steve’s voice blew into his mind drowning out Tony’s panic just a bit, “sweetheart, I need you to breathe.”  

 

“I..you...a bike?” Tony looked a bit dazed before taking a step towards her. She was beautiful. Even the colors were perfect. Blue shine, Red leather, Silver wire. She just seemed to fit the captain aesthetic.

 

“I wanted to make something out of the wireframe you gave me for my birthday,” Steve explained and Tony once again froze with one hand on the red leather seat.

 

“So you are telling me,” Tony growled half groaned, “that all this time you were down here working, building the bike?”

 

“Yeah,” Steve blushed a bit before looking anywhere but at Tony, “I wanted to show you that I could build something for you as a gift. This time that will last forever.”

 

“And you could not...I don’t know just tell me! You let me think you were cheating on you for at least a week!” Tony shouted angrily wanting to both rip Steve’s shirt off and slap him all at the same time.

 

“It was poor thinking on my part! I am so so sorry,” Steve said taking a desperate foot forward, “it wasn’t meant to get like this! I swear! I...just wanted to show you that I-no, that we could build together. You always do art projects with me and I thought it would be fun if I could build stuff with you.”

 

“All this over a bike,” Tony laughed, “she is gorgeous though. You...did a great fucking job, Steve.”

 

“Thanks,” Steve replied wearily, “please don’t dump me.”

 

“No dumping tonight,” Tony reassured, “but a good fucking on the new ride would surely make up for my emotional journey and week-long torture.”

 

With that, Tony felt Steve cross the space between them in speeds only Steve could manage, and pick him up by his hips and place him on the new leather seat of the motorcycle. Tony felt the seat under him as both his legs fell on either side of the motorcycle spreading his legs out for Steve to see. He could tell it was purposeful as Steve took a step back to get a good look at him.  Tony leaned back with his arms on either side of the bike holding him up while lazily letting his head drop to one side to look up at him from his lashes. He wanted to look good for Steve. He wanted the man to wreck him and he knew exactly how to get Steve to that point.

 

“You look so good sweetheart,” Steve praised making Tony feel all happy inside, “so good. Is that your black Prada suit? I bet it is.”

 

“Yeah,” Tony answered breathlessly suddenly feeling a bit hot and bothered. He always got this way when Steve watched him for too long while he was trying to look sexy for him.

 

Steve smiled at Tony once he got the courage to look back at Steve once again. Finally, though, Steve moved forward to kiss Tony hard on the lips. It was messy and all tongue but it was just the way Tony wanted it. Steve then wrapped his hand in Tony’s hair and pulled softly forcing Tony to break from their kiss and bend his head back. Bearing his neck to Steve, Tony felt him latch his lips to Tony’s throat. Steve bit down a bit at his skin causing Tony to moan out softly and for Steve to tighten his grip in his hair. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders and gripped at Steve’s tank top.

Once Steve seemed to be satisfied with his work on Tony’s neck, he moved to pull off Tony’s suit. He proceeded with delicately slow movements and Tony loved that Steve could slow down to make sure not to ruin Tony’s suit. “It looks too good to ruin,” Steve spoke up as he casually folds the shit on his arm before placing it somewhere nearby.

 

Tony smiled at Steve when his super soldier looked back at him. They just seemed to look at each other for a moment before Steve broke it by slipping his shirt off revealing his very well-toned chest.

 

“Fuck,” Tony sighed as he leaned forward reaching out to let his hands roam over Steve’s bare skin. Tony could feel Steve breath under his touch and could feel the muscles of his stomach contract a bit every so often. Steve’s chest was large and even with Tony’s palms completely spread upon the skin they did not even begin to cover half of his chest.

 

“So unfair,” Tony grumbled to himself knowing full well that Steve could hear him. Tony gasp a bit as he felt Steve’s chuckle vibrate through his hands making him give another shiver at the feeling. Steve’s chuckles had always been deep and rumbly. Something you can feel deep within him for Steve never did anything half-heartedly.  

 

“Done explorin’ sweetheart?” Steve asked bending down to kiss Tony who met him halfway by bending his head back for Steve while keeping his hands firmly flat on Steve’s chest in continuous motions. Tony smiled into the kiss, a delayed response to Steve’s soft jab. Steve bent down crowding Tony back against the bike forcing him to lay back down on the cold metal of the tank and handles.

 

Steve’s hand came to roam Tony’s bare chest listening to the little gasps and moans Tony let out as Steve slowly explored his way down to Tony’s pants. Steve pulled away from the kiss to look at Tony’s kiss-swollen lips. Tony looked back at him with half dazed eyes trying to catch his breath. Steve shifted downwards playing with Tony’s pants that had a large obvious bulge tenting Tony’s expensive pants. “We should get these off before they get ruined,” Steve commented kissing the bulge. He undid Tony’s belt first before unzipping the pants slowly and dragging it down keeping his eyes locked with Tony as he did it all. Tony’s face heated up watching Steve look at him with brown eyes as he shredded all of Tony’s remaining clothing.

 

Tony let out a long sigh of relief at finally being freed from the pressure of his pants. Steve took a few steps back to look at Tony all spread out over Steve’s bike. “Admiring your work Captain?” Tony asked looking away from Steve. A part of him wanted to cover himself from Steve’s gaze but he bit down on that instinct. He had done much more voyeuristic things but it always felt bare almost pure with Steve. Tony felt vulnerable.

 

“Hmm,” Steve hummed happily undoing his own pants to lose his last layer of clothing. It was not surprising to know that Steve had gone commando.  They had been living in the same space long enough for Tony to notice the little things like how Steve disliked the feel of the underwear material on his skin or how he took an extra five minutes of sleep every now and then. It was those moments that made Tony fall a little more in love with him.

 

Steve came back to stand in between Tony’s spread legs and for the first time, Steve gave Tony’s cock some long-awaited attention. Steve wrapped his large hand around his cock and started with slow strokes making Tony whine out in pleasure. “I need to get the lube sweetheart,” Steve commented sounding a little sad at having to stop his ministrations on Tony’s member.

 

Tony felt cold air hit him when Steve left his space to go get the lube. A part of Tony wondered if he kept any in the garage but knowing him he probably did. “Touch yourself, Tony,” Steve commanded a bit farther away than Tony would have liked at the moment. Obeying Steve’s command, Tony eagerly began stroking himself slowly. He could feel himself get closer and closer to release and if Steve was not careful Tony was about to come.

 

“There we go,” Steve purred happily coming back into Tony’s space with extremely slicked up fingers, “I am going to have to stretch you real slow. It’s been a week, I don’t want to hurt you.” If Tony was not so close to exploding he would have made a snarky comment but he was too far gone to make his case.

 

Tony moaned loudly as he felt Steve’s index finger massage his entrance poking at it a little like small test shots before the real thing. Steve was always careful when it came to preparing Tony. That man took no chances and this time was no different no matter how much Tony whined for it.

 

Tony wiggled on the bike trying to angle himself to get better control of his hips but Steve held Tony down keeping exactly where he wants him. It was exhilarating when Steve used his strength on him. Steve did not do it often enough in Tony’s book. After a few more teasing pokes, Steve finally entered one slick finger inside of him. Tony gasped at the feeling knowing full well that the week of dildos was nothing compared to Steve and his fingers. Tony loved the way they felt inside him every time. Tony hissed random words that spewed in his mind making Steve pick up the pace of his finger thrusting just a bit with every word Tony spoke. Tony knew he was close. “Steve!” Tony cried in warning before Steve wrapped his free hand tightly around Tony’s aching cock. The pressure was still there but he could feel it subside a bit bring him more down from his almost orgasm high.

 

“Not yet sweetheart,” Steve commanded, “you are going to come on my cock and that is final.”

 

Tony let out a few quick nods knowing full well that Steve will help keep Tony just on edge long enough for him to get fucked. They had built up his endurance the past few months trying to train Tony’s much older body to hold off on coming. Steve loved it when Tony came undone while he was inside him.

 

“P-please Steve,” Tony tried knowing Steve would not buy it. After a few more moments of pressure, Tony felt Steve get back to work on his ass. His thrusts were quick and purposeful. Steve pulled out of his ass again, added more lube to his already covered fingers and slowly began to introduce his second finger. Once both digits were seated fully within Tony’s body, Steve stopped all movement giving Tony’s body the time to adjust to the stretch. Steve began to scissor his fingers a bit digging them in deeper every time. Tony could feel the pleasurable pain that coursed through him.

 

“Fuck,” Tony cursed as Steve’s finger brushed his prostate. Tony wiggled a bit feeling the leather of the seat on his bare skin.

 

Steve began to kiss Tony’s lips softly before pausing his ministrations to look Tony in the eye, “you know I am sorry. I probably should have come clean when you accused me of cheating but I was too hung up on this surprise for you.”

 

“D-doing this now?” Tony groaned before continuing, “but yeah I don’t think I gave you a chance to speak really. I am not completely innocent for what transpired in the last week.”

 

“I love only you Tony,” Steve whispered closed to Tony’s face looking straight into his eyes as he spoke.

 

“That’s a lie,” Tony chuckled before kissing Steve himself and moving a bit to get his boyfriend to _move on already._

 

“You know what I meant,” Steve said, finally going back to moving his fingers inside the loosening heat of Tony’s asshole.

 

Tony let out a long sigh of relief as Steve continued forward without further delay. It took up to four fingers before Steve was remotely satisfied with his work. Tony felt loose and as open as he will ever be in that moment. He always enjoyed the feeling of being stretched by Steve’s fingers. Steve had learned every trick in the book to make Tony come undone, and Tony loved it.  Even now as he began to feel a bit of discomfort at having to lay down on the hard small metal area of the bike.

 

Steve let out a soft groan as he pulled back and away from him. Tony let out a small whine at the loss of Steve but knew that he was going to get something better if he waited long enough. Tony was ready to get fucked. He shifted around trying to flip himself over only to feel Steve’s hand sandwich him from the front and back and move him _back_ to the position he was in, “I want to look at you sweetheart. Watch you come undone.” Tony huffed in pretend annoyance sitting up to give Steve an annoyed once over while also watching Steve prepare himself.

 

Tony watched as Steve, in all his naked glory, wander around the garage looking for something. It, as it turns our, was lube. It seemed like Tony had it well hidden and abundantly placed. After acquiring the new bottle of lube, Steve came back to Tony’s side. He watched his boyfriend drench his fingers once more before stopping in front of Tony’s body. Tony let out a shiver as he felt Steve’s cock brush up against his own. Steve leaned down to kiss Tony on the lips while simultaneously taking Tony’s cock and his in his hand and giving it a few more tugs while telling him how perfect he was for him. Tony could feel himself getting closer to the edge when Steve’s strokes quickened asking Tony to come. Tony let out a loud shout as he came in Steve’s hand.

 

He breathed hard after coming down from the high. Tony looked at Steve a little disappointed that his boyfriend did not wait until after he was inside him to help him come. “Don’t look at me like I kicked your puppy. I wanted to watch you come before _and_ after.” Oh. Tony could feel his tired cock already stirring in anticipation. Steve smiled and bent down to clean Tony’s chest with his tongue. Tony called out Steve’s name as he felt his tongue ghost over his skin following the path of cum on his bare chest. Steve’s favorite thing was to use his tongue for anything. That man gave the best blowjobs when given the chance.

 

“Steve,” Tony pulled Steve’s attention away from his chest, “don’t you think it’s fucking time?” In this case, Tony meant it literally.

 

“You are so impatient sweetheart,” Steve smiled fondly before straightening up to grab the lube. Tony knew they were going to go bareback but it always gave him a sense of thrill and anticipation to watch Steve just go for it.

 

Steve entered Tony slowly. He stopped to let Tony adjust to the intrusion. Tony groaned in pleasure trying to dig Steve deeper, faster but Steve kept a firm grip on his hips. Tony would not be surprised if there will be little bruises there tomorrow from being handled by Steve's strength. That man did it on purpose to rule Tony up later. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Steve was seated fully inside Tony’s ass.

 

Steve freed one of his hands to wipe the sweat-drenched hair from Tony's face and pull him into a searing kiss. This was long, hot and dirty. Steve devoured Tony mouth and Tony could feel his cock begin to awaken once again. “You feel so good Tony,” Steve sighed as he broke the kiss. Tony hummed and wiggled his body a bit making Steve moan.

 

“I'm ready beloved,” this time Tony wrapped his hands in Steve's hair. Steve hissed at Tony's insistent hair tugs. Tony sighed happily when Steve began to move slowly. Tony loved the feeling of being filled and stretched. He knew he was going to feel this for a while and it will be glorious.

 

Steve began to pick up the pace making Tony cry out with every slam of Steve’s hips. Tony fell back onto the motorcycle spreading his arms out to get ahold of something to grab onto. Taking mercy on him, Steve took both of Tony’s hands in one of his own and placed them just above Tony’s head. Tony grabbed Steve’s hand letting himself completely go. He trusted Steve to hold him.

 

Once Steve began to earnestly move, Tony could hear the bike squeak and rock under him. He quickly realized that Steve was practically pushing against Tony _and_ the bike. It was in that moment that Tony felt a large amount of pressure growing in his lower abdomen knowing full well that he was hard again. He sometimes forgets how strong Steve was until Steve manhandles him in such a way that any normal person could not do it with his ease.

 

“Fuck sweetheart,” Steve groaned into Tony’s ear as he leaned over him as if lost in the sensation to hold himself up perfectly. Tony tried to loosen Steve’s grip on his hands for him to sooth Steve over but the man held him tight in his position.

 

Tony gave a long whine as Steve pulled out to add more lube making sure that Tony was doing alright. Steve was breathing hard and his blue eyes look to be almost completely blown while he stood in front of Tony giving him a good view of his upper half of his body. Steve had, reluctantly, let go of Tony’s hands to apply more lube and check up on Tony’s body. Tony knew why Steve did not ask him directly. There had been times when Tony had lied about being alright only for Steve to discover that he wasn’t. It didn’t stop Steve from asking per say but he always checked Tony himself before continuing.

 

Tony whined as the cold air his his body. He felt Steve poke and probe his asshole making sure that he was alright. Tony lifted his ass as far as he could to allow Steve to get a good look at his ass. He did not expect, though was Steve to kiss the rim of Tony’s hole or for him to lick his way up the crack. Tony moaned in pleasure trying not to wiggle while Steve played with Tony’s asshole with his tongue.

 

“A-ah Steve,” Tony called out pulling Steve from his activities to look Tony in the eye and give him a wide mischievous smile.  

 

“Well sweetheart,” Steve purred, “you are looking good. You ready to finish this?”

 

“Been ready for like hours!” “it’s only been one hour and five minutes, boss-” “NOT the point Friday! If you don’t come and fuck me right now I am going upstairs and fucking myself,” Tony growled out angrily making Steve chuckle at him, the fucker.

 

In an instant though, Steve was back in him forcing Tony to just lay on the motorcycle and take it. Steve was relentless this time, his thrusts were harsh and quick but not painful. Tony began to cry loudly as Steve angled his thrusts to hit Tony’s prostate every time. Tony grabbed at Steve until his hands landed on Steve’s shoulders and dug his fingers into the skin of Steve’s back. Steve hissed a bit but did not stop what he was doing. Tony felt himself continue to build until he could not anymore. His only warning to his partner that he was coming was a shout that echoed through the room.

 

“ _Fuck,”_ Steve growled out as Tony tightened around him. Tony could feel Steve begin to come undone and Tony just let himself melt into Steve’s hold. The man caught Tony in his strong arms and kept Tony upright long enough to come himself.

 

Tony and Steve just stayed where they were, chests pressed together, breathing hard and their arms around each other. Steve kissed Tony hard on the lips in an almost desperate kiss. Tony kissed him back with the same fervor.

 

They seemed to pour all their emotion and love into that kiss. And it was at that moment that Tony knew they would be okay. They still had a lot to work out but Tony knew they would get through it together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for all my peeps who supported me on the Tony Stark Defense Squad! Y'all are amazing thank you <3


End file.
